


Twenty Pounds, Weekly

by Amemait



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: GFY, Mentions UNIT, Mentions the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the same as always, only a little bit different now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Pounds, Weekly

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Also known as: I am still a sneaky accounting geek.  
> Story warnings: None.

It was a simple thing. They'd never included it in their household budget - there was just a section under 'Expenses'.  
  
2x Lottery Ticket - £2  
  
'Income' never had that additional £20 beneath it it.  
  
But that was what they won.  
  
Every single week.  
  
One chance in just over fifty-two to win anything. One chance in just over 56 to win that tenner per draw.  
  
When they got home, that night they'd spent with the Doctor. Night, day...  
  
Whatever it had been.  
  
When they got home after... that, they checked the Lottery results online, just like they did any Saturday they got home late.  
  
Three matching numbers, another ten quid.  
  
Same as always.  
  
Lou clung tightly to Carmen that night, all the same. Afraid she might fly off, though that was a mad thought.  
  
Carmen didn't say anything about it.  
  
It was breakfast the next day before she said much beyond 'I'll put the kettle on'.  
  
"He was so... old."  
  
Lou looked at his wife carefully.  
  
"Who was, dear?"  
  
"The Doctor. So old. Like he'd seen the start of the universe, and the end, and everything between, and found it... fun."  
  
Lou smiled.  
  
"Never let it be said he doesn't have an enthusiasm for life."  
  
Carmen nodded, gazing into the bottom of her mug. Piping hot tea, a slice of lemon, the barest dash of honey. Exactly the way he made it for her every morning, exactly the way she loved it.  
  
"He's saved us all, so many times. He wants to always save us, save everybody, even when he can't."  
  
Lou nodded agreement.  
  
"Did you see the way all those soldiers were practically falling at his feet?"  
  
"He doesn't like the power he wields, but he will use it. He will use it though he fears him."  
  
Lou frowned. He was used to his wife's occasional strange way of speaking, but this was new.  
  
"Does this make him brave or a bit of a div?" he asked, deliberately keeping his tone light.  
  
She raised her eyes from the liquid, twisted the mug around in her hands in a single, swift, counterclockwise motion, and took a sip.  
  
"It makes him a very conflicted man. And a sad one."  
  
Lou kept silent.  
  
Carmen drew a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
"The numbers for Wednesday are 5, 9, 18, 23, 31, and 39. The bonus is 37."  
  
Lou wrote them down dutifully with the special 'lucky' pen and clipboard they kept just for the numbers, though he was still worried.  
  
They'd never played a draw with more than three numbers picked out before.  
\--  
fin

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to The National Lottery, which handily provides the winning numbers online. Numbers were from the 15th of April, 2009 draw. Not as useful for them as the draw on the 8th of April might've been, but , of course, Carmen hadn't been to another PLANET yet by that point.
> 
> These numbers would have won Lou and Carmen a share in £2,133,758. There were two IRL winners for this draw.


End file.
